


Riverdale Requests: Kevin/Joaquin

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Joavin, M/M, fight me, joaquin lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of requests posted from my Tumblr based on Kevin/Joaquin; Requests always open. Please send in requests through my Tumblr here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller
Kudos: 13





	1. Nervous Game

“Come on Joaquin you can’t tell me that you and the Serpent’s have never played the nervous game.” Joaquin shrugs.  
“We usually just play sins and secrets once a month, a little hard to confess when half the group saw you do it; it’s not really a ‘dark’ secret anymore ya know? But I’ll try this, at least once.” Kevin beams, tugging Joaquin to sit across from him.  
“Okay so the rules are, we sit like this, and since it’s my turn I have to get closer; as close as I can without you flinching.”  
“So it’s chicken?”  
“No, well I guess, but like I start with your leg. Not my whole body.”  
“Oh.” Joaquin sounds slightly disappointed and Kevin laughs.  
“It’ll be fun I-“ Joaquin darts forward kissing Kevin’s lips.

“That’s cheating!” Kevin rolls his eyes.  
“Okay, sorry Preppy, we’ll play by the rules.” Joaquin waits, as Kevin kneels in front of him, fingers brushing against his ankle.  
“Are you nervous?”  
“No.” Kevin smirks his hand travelling up, twisting so it brushes up to the backside of his knee. Joaquin jerks slightly.  
“Are you nervous.”  
“No.” Joaquin’s voice is flat but he can’t help but smile at Kevin’s face.  
“You go any slower and I’ll be bored to death before I can get nervous.” Kevin’s eyes light up.  
“Is that a challenge?” He asks as his hand runs zig-zags over the outside and inner part of his thigh.

“Nervous?” Joaquin huffs slightly.  
“No.” His voice waivers slightly and Kevin has to bite back the smile as he swaps sides, his fingers curling to put pressure on Joaquin’s hipbone.  
“Nervous now?” Kevin watches him swallow.  
“No.” Kevin raises an eyebrow.  
“I’m not nervous right now.” He hisses slightly and Kevin laughs nodding. His hand brushing over his stomach and fanning out over his chest.

“Are you nervous?” He mumbles; shifting on his knees to lean up, face closer to Joaquin’s. Joaquin smiles.  
“No.” Kevin stands, before he sits on Joaquin. Fingers brushing from his chest to around his shoulder.  
“Are you nervous?” Joaquin shakes his head.  
“Ah-Ah that’s against the rules, you have to talk.”

“No, I’m not nervous.” Kevin smiles, hand reaching behind him to brush against his upper arm; pulling it back towards them. He smirks fingers running against the veins in his upper arm.  
“Are you nervous?”  
“No.” He laughs slightly and Kevin files away the potential ticklish spot for later. He shifts slightly putting Joaquin’s arm between them and pulling the shirt he wears up, to expose his tattoo. Kevin’s barely touching it his fingers tracing the outline and the colours.

“Are you nervous?”  
“No.” He breathes out, Kevin’s hand travels back to up his neck and to rest at his jaw. Joaquin can feel the way his fingers drum against his jawbone, the slight tug, muscle memory at this point.  
“Are you nervous?” Kevin asks, head moving closer. Joaquin smirks, shaking his head.  
“Hey you need-“ Joaquin kisses him, hand pushing against his back to make him move closer.

“No.” He laughs when they pull apart.  
“That was fun yeah?” Kevin smirks.  
“It was, what’s got you so happy then?”  
“Well I won. You flinched.” Joaquin scowls.

“No, no way Preppy, you pulled me in for that kiss! I demand a rematch!” Kevin laughs moving off him to kneel again.  
“Oh no, it’s my turn this time!” he smirks pushing Kevin to sit in the chair as he kneels.  
“So what’re the rules again?” Joaquin asks and Kevin smirks.

“You touch me and move closer while asking if I’m nervous, I have to verbally answer. You get to judge if I’m nervous. If I flinch or sound nervous then you win. Deal?”  
“Course, you should take your sweater off though, it’ll get hot in here.” Joaquin winks and Kevin’s shakes his head pulling his sweater above his head.  
“What do I say again?” Kevin pauses halfway out of his sweater.  
“Are you nervous?”

“Yes.” Kevin furrows his eyebrows looking down to Joaquin who kneels hand brushing against his tattoo rubbing it to calm himself.  
“Anyways.” Joaquin shakes his head, hand brushing against Kevin’s knee.  
“Are you nervous?”  
“No, why’d you say you were?”  
“Because I am.” He answers, fingers running up Kevin’s thigh, tangling with his hand.  
“Are you nervous?”  
“No. Are you?”

“Yes.” Joaquin answers his voice trembling slightly.  
“Joaquin, what’s wrong?”  
“I- You know I love you right?” Kevin nods hand tightening over Joaquin’s, Joaquin’s face quirks upwards but it becomes strained once more as he pulls his hand back. Kevin’s hand follows after, trying to lace their fingers back up.  
“Preppy, stop.” Kevin hesitates before gripping Joaquin’s hand as it moves farther away.

“Kev, seriously, give me a sec.” Kevin reluctantly releases his hand which Joaquin runs through his hair sighing.  
“You really don’t make this easy you know that right?”  
“Make what easy?” Kevin swallows hands resting white knuckled on his knees.

“I had to go to your house and everything, your dad spent two hours talking to me about this it was horrible. He threatened me! Threatened me Preppy! With his gun and everything!” Joaquin looks up confused to see Kevin looking so upset.  
“Kev, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m not surprised my dad threatened you about breaking up with me.”

“No? When would that; well if you think of it that way I guess it was sort of but- fuck.” Kevin watches Joaquin scowling ducking his head to look under the chair.  
“Did you lose something? Here let me help-“  
“No! I can get it, fuck, dammit.” He shoves Kevin back.  
“We can just move the chair it’s no big deal seriously.” Kevin nudges the chair with his foot at the same time Joaquin manages to pull whatever he’d dropped.  
“There. Now; sit back on the damn chair.” Joaquin nods to Kevin and the chair, frowning when Kevin just stands slack jawed.

“Kevin, seriously babe, sit in the chair please. You’re acting like you’ve never seen an engagement ring before.” Kevin doesn’t respond sitting back in the chair watching as Joaquin kneels back in front of him, holding out the ring.

“Are you nervous?” He laughs.  
“Yes.”


	2. Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goth x soft/cheerleader type with Joavin

Joaquin sheds his serpent jacket just like everyone else; only in addition to it he peels off layers of emotional facade that he barely gets a chance to take of relaxing and curling into the armchair that’s tucked behind the main wall in what’s left of the abandoned house. He’s falling asleep when he can see some of the Northsiders walking into it, nervous laughter ringing in his ears. He debates putting his Serpent jacket back on but deciding the movement isn’t worth it. He can already feel the delinquient and usual façade he has falling back around him. He knows they won’t bother him much, at least he hopes.  
“You okay?” Joaquin pretends to wake, seeing a figure leering over him.  
“Joaquin right?” He shakes the hand that’s been extended his eyes getting distracted by the dark nail polish and bracelets he doesn’t recognise. He can’t remember every seeing a northside wear anything close to dark beyond a rain jacket or winter clothes.  
“You and your friends should bail.” Joaquin shakes his head.  
“Just me.” He mumbles frowning at the sound of multiple people moving closer through the house.  
“You should get out of here then.” Joaquin nods.  
“Thanks..”  
“Kevin.” The guy nods nudging Joaquin towards the other side of the house, to move him back outside.

It’s something FP had been vague about but Joaquin knows he needs to go with the other Serpent’s to the next movie night at the Drive-in they’d been given the job to trash it and Joaquin doesn’t mention how most of the Serpent’s have there best memories from the Drive-in. Nobody mentions Jughead either and Joaquin curls around his popcorn; grinning behind it when he catches the eye of a guy stuck next to Cheryl and the new girl on the Northside.  
He appears silently behind him when he’s in line grinning slightly when he catches a flash of familiar bracelets under the sweater.  
“Kevin.” He hums and Kevin turns eyes wide but a nervous smile on his face.  
“Joaquin.” Joaquin doesn’t bother fighting the faint smile at how Kevin says his name. Kevin nods back towards the fenced area, where he knows the Serpents and the rest of the drive-in patrons won’t be able to see them at all.  
He likes how casual Kevin is about Joaquin’s obvious involevement with the Serpent’s; when he asks for his number he almost jumps at the relization he’s the sheriff’s son.

When the Serpent’s are forced to Riverdale High; after he’d been brought out of Riverdale by FP dealing with the Jason scandal as FP had called it. Jughead had gotten the Serpent leather banned and Joaquin tries his best not to be a little relieved at the slightly too big sweaters and casual flannels he can now curl under instead of the usual intimidation the leather provides him. He’s half paying attention at lunch, Kevin sliding next to him and Joaquin doesn’t say anything at the all black Kevin’s wrapped in. He’s sure he’d gotten more than enough comments before and he doesn’t mind the style Kevin’s settled with.

“He likes me; for real.” Joaquin mumbles to FP once more when FP comments on Kevin’s darkening style and the amount of times he’s gotten in trouble and dragged Joaquin and by extention the Serpents into his messes and trouble with his father.  
“I don’t care if he see’s into your soul or whatever shit you’re gonna say; his father is the Sheriff the last thing we need is him looking in too close to us.”  
“He won’t Kevin’s not-“  
“You’re soft. You’re too into him and you can’t see he’s gonna go to far with some dark moody teenager shit and he’s gonna get you and all of us caught up in it. I’m not going to let you do that.”  
“You have no power over me FP we both know since-.”  
“You say shit like that again you’re out of the Serpents.” Joaquin hesitates.  
“Out?” FP cringes at Joaquin’s face.

“Don’t look at me like that kid; Jesus. Nevermind. Sorry.” FP’s hand nudges Joaquin’s shoulder.  
“You can date Kevin. I don’t care; just be careful.”  
“Thanks dad.” Joaquin laughs nodding to FP who rolls his eyes.  
“Get out of here before I actually act like your dad.”  
“Like you’d abandon me; or anyone for that matter.” FP glares.  
“No one will believe you if you say anything.” FP glares at the knock on the door.  
“Wasn’t expecting anyone.” FP narrows his eyes and Joaquin rolls his.  
“It’s my house FP; it’s Kevin; I invited him over and-“  
“You invited a boy to your house while you’re alone?”  
“Calm down dad. Hey Kev; no it’s a joke, just FP.” FP moves towards the door to leave and nods to Kevin, who nods back.  
“He seems to have picked up the black you’ve left off.” Fp nods to the Serpent jacket on the chair.


End file.
